A Queen's Legacy: Story of Jane Seymour
by Lily Anne Rose
Summary: Story idea is Lady Isabelle Black's, she just let me borrow it. Anne dies in childbirth after catching Jane and Henry together and Jane gets pregnant causing a scandal because of a quickie marriage but is she really pregnant?  Very AU
1. The Beginning of the End

**AN: This was Lady Isabelle Black's idea for a story and she graciously let me have it and run with it. The challenge was Anne catches Henry and Jane and dies of childbirth and marries Jane, who fakes a pregnancy, very much like Mary Tudor did during her reign. So very AU It will be about ten chapters and I already have chapter two written. :)**

**A Queen's Legacy: Story of Jane Seymour**

**Chapter one: The Beginning of the End**

Anne wanted to give up. She no longer cared that she was heavily pregnant, nearing her eighth month. Her love, her heart wanted her gone from his life. She heard the rumors, she knew that he secretly hoped that she would miscarry the child so he could easily get rid of her. A son, however wanted, would complicate getting rid of another queen. She sat on the floor of Henry VIII's study, tears on her face. She watched as the pasty face girl rushed from the room, naked. She could hear her husband try to calm her, he never liked to see her cry. He didn't know how to handle it, he hated it like he hated sickness.

Anne, Queen of England knew this was the end for her. She felt the contraction rip through her and she hope that the childbirth would kill her, because if it didn't her love for Henry would. It crushed her soul, her pride, her heart. She used to be so proud of how independent she was, how even though she did love the King he loved her more. Now Anne knew it wasn't true. Henry's cold blue eyes were the last she saw before she went under, the pain from labor hitting her hard again. The babe was coming quick, at least she hoped so. She didn't want to suffer more than needed.

"I loved you more than you could ever know. And now you turned it to hate, Henry. Why?" Anne whispered, leaving Henry scared.

Henry Tudor yelled for help, men quickly coming to his aide. They moved Anne to his bed, being in the next room and not wanting to risk carrying her all the way to her rooms. Henry didn't like it but it looked like his wife would labor on the same bed he had just broke his marriage vows in. He didn't regret it, he loved Jane and if he could he would marry her. He was secretly hoping that something...No, he couldn't think of that. No matter how his relationship with Anne had been these last few months, she still carried his child and possible Prince of Wales, future King of England. Please God, for the child was coming at least a month early and Henry prayed that perhaps they just had the dates wrong. Maybe it was farther along that Henry thought.

The midwife came at that moment and pushed Henry out the door, his last glance at Anne was a lot of blood and her sister, Mary, who had been allowed back at court the previous week desperately trying to wake the Queen. Henry felt a moment of fear for Anne that he quickly brushed off. She would be fine. She always was and she would be back to driving him crazy in no time. He crossed himself just in case though, and sat back in his study getting comfortable all thoughts of Jane gone.

Several hours later, Anne gave a final push, using the very last of her energy to give the child life, her life. She could taste the fear in the air. She had been in labor for close to twenty hours and even though she knew she was going to die everyone in the room didn't want to hear it. Finally, a child's cry was heard. Her son, no one needed to tell her for she already knew it.

"Anne!" Mary called, "It's a boy, a prince! You did it!" Anne smiled at her weakly. They rushed the child to the other side to get him cleaned off and the midwife quickly worked on Anne, stopping the bleeding and delivering the afterbirth. In less than a hour she had her prince in her arms, carefully propped up by pillows. He was beautiful. Where Elizabeth had been fair and favored her father, her son, Henry George she was going to have him called, was dark like her. Dark hair, dark blue eyes like her own. He was perfect. She was so glad he looked nothing like the king because Anne wanted him to be so different that his father. Perhaps one day when he was king he wouldn't break his queen's heart like hers was. Henry walked in at that moment smiling.

"Sweetheart, thank you!" He only had eyes for his son. "The midwife tells me he is perfectly healthy although a bit small." Henry took the babe from Anne's arms and kissed his head.

"I want to name him Henry George, after you of course and my brother." Anne said in as strong as voice as she could. Henry's eyes darkened for a moment, for he had remembered a bit of a rumor that reached him a few months back about Anne and her brother, but Henry refused to think of it further. He found no evidence of it (although he kind of hoped he would).

"Very well, we will call him Harry. Prince Harry of Wales!" Nothing would ruin the kings mood today. "Rest up sweetheart," he said to Anne, touching her head. He tried not to feel hurt when she pulled away. "Rebuild your strength, our son will be christened two days from now and I have a several feasts and joust and celebrations planned for our son!" Anne nodded her head and watched as Henry handed her son off to another person in the room, kissed her on the cheek and left, proud as a peacock, thoughts of his wife already gone.

"Nan," Anne said. "Bring me some parchment and something to write with." Anne knew she didn't have much time but there were a few things she had to do before she left this earth and already she could feel the fever in her belly.


	2. Your Wife Dies

**AN: WOW! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put me on alert and made me a favorite! I want to let every one know, I am not a Jane/Henry fan. In fact, it is my least favorite so Jane may not be...portrayed the best in this story. Just letting you know. **

**Chapter two: Your Wife Dies...**

In the early evening hours of April 3rd, Henry Tudor was walking the garden. It was early spring so plants and flowers were starting to bloom. It gave Henry a sense of calm to walk through. He was so stressed yet thrilled. He finally got a son, mind you from Anne, but still a son. And now the doctors were telling Henry that Anne struggled to stay alive. It had been three days now since Anne delivered and Henry already pushed the celebrations and christening another day to try to give Anne time to get better but it didn't look like she would. And Henry didn't know how to feel about that. It was constricting on his chest for he loved Jane more than anything but Anne had been by his side now for ten years. He moved his entire country for her and a desire still burned for her no matter how he tried to stop the feelings.

He turned towards the small pond on his left, trying to sort out his thoughts when a pile of white caught his eye. He moved closer and saw a swan leaning over another swan, it seemed to be crying and trying to poke it with it's beak. The swan on the ground wasn't moving. It seemed to be dead. On closer review on Henry could see that it was the female swan that was lying on the ground. It tore at his heart, it was a heart breaking scene and Henry looked away. It seemed like an omen to him and it shook him to the core.

Anne signed her will, making sure all the things she wanted her children to have were documented and her loyal servant were taken care of. Most especially, Nan, who promised to be with her children and take care of them since Anne herself would not be able too. Anne closed her eyes willing the tears away. her hair was sticking to her head which was burning with fever. She could feel death entering her, it started with her broken heart and would finish with it even more destroyed. She wouldn't get to see her children grow and become the people they were meant to be. But perhaps it was better this way. Anne was sure that if she lived it would not end well with Henry. He would have eventually done something to Anne, found some way to get rid of her like Katherine. this way her children would keep their rightful inheritance.

Nan took the parchment and quill away from her mistress, crying silently. Nan knew Anne was dying and it broke her heart to think of it. She added the will to the small pile of letter that Nan had her orders for.

"Nan," Anne asked hoarsely. "Will you summon the king, please? Tell him that I need to talk to him." Nan nodded and quickly did as she was told. Nearly twenty minutes went by before the king showed, and it was clear that he didn't want to be there.

"Anne...are you alright?" Henry asked tentatively. His eyes shifted side to side, clearly uncomfortable being in his own rooms. Anne sat on his bed spread in an elaborate dressing gown, looking every inch of the queen Henry made her, even on death's door.

"Henry, I'm dying- No, don't!" Anne said, lifting her hand up. "Please don't say anything, it's alright and I am okay with it. We both know you no longer love me and that is fine-"

"Anne, stop it! You know that isn't true, you just gave me the son you promised me! I am the most happy!" He smiled, repeating Anne's motto. She tried her hardest to not roll her eyes.

"Very well, for the love you _so _bare me, I have a few requests." Henry nodded, sitting on the very edge of the bed, not quite close enough to actually touch his wife.

"I wrote out my will, please honor it. Some thing I would like Elizabeth and Henry George to have. Also, I want my brother to take over their household. He will love them and teach them how to be a proper Tudor Prince and Princess you will be proud of."

Henry narrowed his eyes. he didn't like the request. he should decided who influenced his children, although, reluctantly, Henry did think that George would do a good job of teaching his children how to be the First Family of England. And if he didn't, he would have George removed-permently.

"Very well, sweetheart, if it will give you comfort and allow you to calm down, I so do swear."

Anne struggled for breath for a moment, a little overwhelmed. "Thank you, Henry. I know you love our children, please make sure they know even if you have future children with your _new_ queen."

Henry cocked his head to the side, trying to decipher what Anne was saying. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was taunting him, baiting him into a fight.

"Darling, you know that everything will be fine. You beat the plague! You will kick this and be up in no time." He tried to fake a cheerful tone, and Anne knew that he was scared and it pleased her for some reason. Finally, he knew what it was like to be afraid.

"Please do not insult my intelligence, Henry. We both know that as soon as you can you will marry that cow." Anne smirked, enjoying her victory with Henry, knowing it was one of her last.

"I will take my leave now, Madam." He stood, insulted and turned to leave.

"Husband, please. I am sorry. Come here." Anne beckoned him towards her and he moved slowly, like he was approaching a filly. Anne reached for his arm and with the last of her strength she pulled her husband close to her face so her eyes, her hooks for the soul as people referred to them, look deeply into his.

'Remember your promise to me, Henry." She whispered so no one but them could hear. "Honor them, and do not forget our children like you so easily forgot about Mary. Do not let that girl of yours, that simpering cow destroy them. Remember it or I will make you pay." With that Anne sat back into Henry's bed, exhausted.

"She will destroy you, Henry," Anne continued. "And all you worked so hard for. The people will forget all about the trouble I caused with the birth of Henry George, but she will not be so lucky."

No longer able to fight it, Anne fell asleep, not giving the furious and some what frightened Henry any opportunities to retaliate. With no choice, he left the room.

Six hours later at Midnight on the newly dawned day of April fourth 1536, Anne Tudor, nee Boleyn, Queen of England, Ireland, and France died of childbirth fever, on her husband's bed. England went into deep mourning for their newly beloved queen, the new prince's mother. Prayers and bells were heard all over the country, signifying that the royal family was in mourning. The prince's christening was lavish but very subdued under the circumstances.

The prince, Henry George known as Prince Harry to most, cried for hours. it seemed like he would never stopped cease. It was as if he knew his mother was gone from this world. Princess Elizabeth took it hard but bared it as well as a two and half year old could. She held her head up high and only allowed her sister, Mary Tudor, to see her cry.

Henry Tudor, sat staring into the fire place, annoyed because his rooms were in disarray. He had ordered the room that Anne died in to be redecorated and everything burned, trying to get rid of Anne's presence. he could still feel her and her last words. It made him uneasy.

"Your Majesty." A page boy appeared next to him. "Mistress Seymour would like an audience with you . What shall I tell her?"

Henry brightened, thoughts of Anne gone. The page boy, John, was shocked by his king's behavior. His queen, only dead a fortnight and not even buried (for that was to take place on the marrow.) and even still, died giving birth to his child! But John knew it wasn't his place to say anything, no he wanted to keep his head thank-you-very-much.

"Send her in!" John bowed and did as he told. Henry watched as his heart walked in, dressed in black, in honor of Anne. To Henry the color set off her pale blue eyes and gold hair. The page noticed her red eyes and bloated hands and pale skin that looked unhealthy. Henry waved the page away from the room.

"Oh my sweetheart! How I have missed you these last few weeks!" He took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. "How are you, my love?"

"I am well, thank you Your Majesty." Her voice was faint, fear clear in it.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?"

Jane licked her lips, her palms moist. She thought for a brief moment she might faint.

"Your Majesty, I am with child."

**AN: Yeah, I left it at a cliffy. *evil laugh*. It was really hard for me to kill off Anne, and I feel a little sad about it. Reviews may help. :)**

**Tell me what you think! And Thanks for reading!**


	3. And You Marry Your Mistress

**AN: Hey everyone. I am so sorry for being such a horrible updater. But honestly, my life has been pretty...crazy. I went through the hardest batch of infertility journey I had faced so far with two early miscarriages and then a wonderful surprise of a healthy pregnancy! I am now 13 weeks pregnant and so very excited! Plus I got a new computer which means I can write again! You just can't update on an iPhone. Hope everyone forgives me and I really hope I can get back into swing of my stories! And I struggled with Mary's letter. I know it is a bit OOC for her but I am trying to think of how it really would have been for her. She was always very worried about the souls of her countrymen and kinsmen.**

Chapter Three: And You Marry Your Mistress

Barely a fortnight after Queen Anne's death was the King of England remarried to a little country mouse named Jane Seymour. The family was a no name, no power kind of family and the countryman were of course very suspicious. Why would the King, who spent so many years trying to marry the former queen suddenly remarry so quickly after her death, giving birth to his son no less! Most thought the Lady Jane was a witch who was controlling the king. And the most also thought her and her family responsible for Queen Anne's death. It also didn't help that not long after the marriage took place rumors spread of the new queen being with child...less than a month into the marriage. Even the most common of man knew that it didn't happen that quickly. Nor were very many unfamiliar with marrying to make a child seem legitimate.

The fates were against Henry and Jane from the very beginning. But not that Jane seemed to know that. She was living in a dream. A wonderful dream. She was queen of England! She was carrying an heir to the throne! Mind you, it most likely wasn't going to be king someday unless (God forbid!) something happened to the harlot's child. No matter her thoughts of the former queen, Jane had promised herself that she would try very hard to be a better step mother to the Princess Elizabeth and Prince Harry.

In fact she was eating breakfast with the little princess. Or rather, Jane was attempting to eat and not become sick and the princess was glaring at Jane. It seemed that Elizabeth hadn't taken to the idea that Jane was her new mother. Or that her father even remarried so quickly after her mother's death. Or even deeper that her mother was now dead and she would never see her again. Oh, she had heard that her mother's funeral was a very grand and sad affair. But to a toddler such things did not matter. And trying to make small talk to the young girl wasn't working to well anyhow.

The tension was not relieved with the arrival of the King. In fact the scowl on the girl's face deepened, not that her father noticed. He was glowing with pride that his beautiful wife was next to side, pregnant with a Duke of York! Two heirs in one year was a wonderful blessing. No matter how it came about.

"Good morning, wife. Good morning, Elizabeth." Henry smiled lovingly at them both. Elizabeth in her young age could not take it anymore and hopped from her chair and ran from the room, her governess quickly curtsied and made her excuses before running after her charge. Henry frowned at the retreating figure that was his daughter but said nothing. After all he remembered what it was like when his own mother had died.

"Good morning, your majesty." Jane said quietly.

"Sweetheart, remember you can call me Henry now. We are married!" Jane smiled shyly. It still hadn't sunk in yet that she had the freedom to do so. Jane picked at her quails egg (one of the few things she was able to hold down) and the two ate in silence. Jane thought about how awful she felt from being newly pregnant. She estimated her self at about two and months. She knew that her child was going to come not even eight months into their marriage and it terrified her. She wanted the People's approval and she knew that giving birth to a full term healthy baby would only show that she was pregnant when the queen died. She shouldn't worry about it, she knew that, but Jane really couldn't help herself. Already she knew that Anne wasn't as unpopular in death as she had been in life and Jane was slowly being know as the 'harlot'. Jane at least prayed she could get Henry to return to the True Church and reunite him with the Princess Mary. Of course, she would have to become a princess again.

With all those thoughts pulsing through her brain she made her excuses with Henry to take a nap, who of course jumped up at the thought and demanded her ladies make sure that she was taken care of.

Henry Tudor stared at the letter from his daughter, the Lady Mary. He had sent a message to her, assuming that with Anne dead she would be so much more willing to sign the oath and accept her new step-mother, which Mary couldn't deny wasn't his lawful wife. However the letter in his hands were not what he expected:

_My Lord Father, _

_I have signed the oath and sent it with this letter that is recognizing your marriage to mother is invalid and that Prince Henry is your heir with Princess Elizabeth behind him. I also recognize your marriage to the late Queen Anne. However, I will not stand behind you with your new queen. While I admit my feelings towards Her Majesty, Queen Anne were not warm, the rumors going around about your new wife, Jane Seymour are not good Father. They say she is a witch and she killed Queen Anne. They also that she is already three months or more with child and that is why she killed Anne and forced her in to early labor! Father, I must tell you that you need to put this women away lest she causes a disarray in your kingdom! _

_I am sorry for my bluntness but I must tell you what is on my conscience. Please forgive me. _

_Your loving and obedient daughter,_

_The Lady Mary_

Henry felt a rage building in him. How dare his daughter tell him what to do! She sends him the oath in one hand and in the other tells him how to run his life! But most of all, he worried about whether these rumors that Mary had heard were true. Cromwell had said nothing to him of the sort. Maybe he should send someone else to do it, perhaps Brandon.

Henry did admit that he married Jane too soon, but what else was he to do? Lose his chance for a Duke of York? absolutely not! And he was not to be judge by anyone but God alone, and where in the Bible does it say he _had _to mourn his queen for such a period of time. They were lawfully married!

Henry crumbled the letter and threw it on his desk, the oath laying on it. Well, at least he had Mary agreeing to the the succession and no long had to worry about that. He would let her get used to the idea of Jane as her new step mother. He wanted them to be friends and her and Anne never were. Once Mary-and the country-saw what a pure and loving and kind woman Jane was, they would change their minds.


End file.
